


AI writes a better SPN ending

by cHrizHasIssues (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An AI wrote a better ending than SPN writers, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, InferKit, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, The spn ending sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cHrizHasIssues
Summary: I hate 15x20 ending, so I make my own ending.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	AI writes a better SPN ending

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to inferkit for making such a cool AI, go check em out.

When Dean finally opened his eyes and he realized he was in Heaven, blue eyes stared at him and he starred back. Castiel, the one person he loved, the person he wanted to be with for ages but couldnt. Now he could and nothing was stopping him. After days of loving Dean from afar and waiting, praying that it would finally happen, it did.

Castiel wasn't in front of him because he was being held against his chest and Dean was being held tight to him.

Neither of them could breath because they had run out of air in their lungs, with the best of intentions, but ended up crushing their hearts to pieces. Dean was breathing on Castiel, brushing his hair out of his face while smiling softly, leaving a few small kisses on his lips, on his chest and then slowly made his way down his neck. It was, what they had always wanted, it was perfect and perfect was something that Dean would fight until the end.

A smile spread on Castiels face and it felt like he was the happiest person in the world.

He couldnt wait to kiss Dean again.

Dean chuckled and kissed him again, finally getting enough air to fill his lungs. "I love you."

Dean whispered into Castiels ear, trying to take in the sound of those words, as they filled his ears.

Now Dean was the one to breath in, he felt tears slipping down his cheek as he smiled and hugged Castiel close, giving him a small kiss. "I love you." Castiel said slowly and hesitantly, tears falling down his face. "Dean... I cant do this... Dean...

Dean dont leave me... Please dont leave me."

Castiel sobbed, tears rolling down his face as he tried his best to stop them. Dean smiled slightly and he pulled away, wiping his face with the side of his hand and sniffling. "Ok." He smirked and his voice was all kinds of adorable. "What do you mean?"

Castiel asked worried. "I mean, you mean more to me than I do to you, right?" Castiel wasnt sure how to reply, he didnt want to lie to Dean but the truth was, Dean was more important to him, than he was to him. Dean just smiled and he gently put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Well since we didnt tell anyone, i thought I should have the decency to listen to you." "What about Bobby and Sam?" Castiel asked. "Well I dont know if we need to tell them or not but i cant tell my dad or Sam."

Dean explained. "Oh."

Castiel said softly, letting Dean rest his head on his chest. "So what do you think?"

Dean asked. Castiel wasnt sure what he was thinking about and he sighed. "I dont know, I think youre thinking about..."

He coughed and then he felt Dean smile against his chest. "Just shut up and get used to it.

I'm the boy and youre my angel so there's no arguing, okay?"

Dean said.


End file.
